James' Christmas
by LunaScamander17
Summary: James and Fred had a plan to steal the Invisibility Cloak and The Marauder's Map. so they go to Harry's Office, see what can they found in there... One Shot! see What Happens Next...


**Disclaimer: Not own all of this! Is J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm sorry, if any of grammar mistakes!. This is my first English Fanfic. So I'm sorry and don't blame me if there any mistakes. **

**So, let's starts the story...**

The morning in Potter's House still normal as ever. And we can see in one window of that house, a boy with black raven haired hair which stick out everywhere and his cousin who had red fiery red hair.

"Fred! I have a plan!" the boy with black hair wishpered to his cousin hair.

So, we still don't know what their plan is. Let's see in the kitchen...

A little girl about 13 or 12, with red hair and her cousins who also red haired still waiting her father home.

"Mom, when dad's home?" ask Lily.

"as soon Lily.." said her mom, who still decorate the Christmas Tree in the guest room.

"he not in house! This is Christmas! Is not fair!" said Lily, she's sitting in the sofa with her other cousins.

"Lily, we will go after Dad to his Office!" James, the boy with the sticking-out black hair just down to the guest room.

"yes, will you come?" ask Fred, he's already with his sweater.

Before Lily could answer, Ginny already ban them first.

"Where are you go James Sirius Potter? and you Fred George Weasley?"

"Im going to Dad, Why?" James go throught the door and opened it "bye guys, thanks for your great speech for me, but I should go!" he say it with grin, and he close the door again.

"Ginny, I have bad feeling.." said Teddy who sat in one of the sofas.

"I know Teddy..." ansewered Ginny.

In the Ministry...

"Dad! Why you not home? Lily worried about you!" say James with cute face.

"How did you get here?"ask Harry who also have surprised face.

James show his nametag that reads '_James Potter: Go After Dad' _.

"What this all means?" Harry get suspicious with this, and he should get the answer.

"well Uncle Harry... Why don't you go to Uncle Ron for a moment? We can clean this things, and you can go home.." said Fred.

"yeah! Dad! Leave this to us!" James, arrange the papers in the table, and Fred tidy up the desk.

Harry leave them still with suspicious stare, until the auror office door closed.

"Now! We should find them!" said James. He and Fred just wanted to stealing his father stuff, The Invisibility Cloak and The Marauders Map!.

"Fred! I found the Invisibility Cloak!" said James with his ecited tone.

"I found the Map!" Fred showing James the Map.

"we can try this at Hogwarts!" said James.

"James! Did You hear me?" ask Harry from outside.

"Yes, Dad!" With hurry, James fold up the Cloak and Fred just put the map into his pocket.

"ok, Now let's go home!" said Harry, who just entered his office.

Dinner...

"Look, Ginny I and Ron should go back to ministry..." said Harry, with hurry he take his cloak and go throught the door.

"at least we still have fun didn't we?" ask James with huge grin in his face.

"James now what you do?" ask Al, from his left side.

"I just..." James Wishpering it to Al's ear.

Harry came back...

"now, I wanna know who's stealling The Marauder's map?" ask Harry, from the guest room.

"it's must be James..." said Lily.

"no, is just... is Al!" said James.

"No way! You is the one who's in dad's office this day!" Al said.

"um.. well is not me..." said James with noworried face look.

And then after That everyone gave a Death glare to him.

"I Know is you James." Finally Harry said That, with his Auror's voice tone.

"Ok, is Me! And Fred!"

"I just want to give the Map to you, but I think your mom will not agreed.." said Harry "I just want to give Al the cloak"

"Really?" said Al.

"Is Not fair!" James give the map and cloak to his dad.

"No I will not, I know is not fair, so i keep it! No quidditch for first week of summer!" said Harry.

**A/N: it's To short! I know! But I knew this will have mistakes so sorry, and don't blame me with tha grammar and mispeling things.**


End file.
